Kiss with a Fist
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Sit still, look pretty. That was what he told her. Bottom lip tugged tightly between her sharp teeth, she tried very hard not to get up and deck him for that comment.


**Kiss with a Fist**

**Written by:** Casper

**AN:** Written for an exchange at spn_hetexchange on Livejournal. This wasn't really betaed well, so please forgive any mistakes.

**Rated: M (sexual situations, language)**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do no own Supernatural or any of its characters._

* * *

Sit still, look pretty. That was what he told her. Bottom lip tugged tightly between her sharp teeth, she tried very hard not to get up and deck him for that comment. While she sat in a short black dress that barely reached her thighs, he simply moseyed on over to a few tables down to scope out the scene – and the women.

Why had she agreed to this again? Jo thought back to when she found him at her motel door, hand poised above the door, debating on whether he should knock on it when she felt the need to go out for a coffee. "What is it?" She asked with her head leaned against the threshold. It was just too damn early for pleasantries and he was standing between her and her morning fix.

"Uh hi. I um-" he scratched the back of his head and gave a short nervous laugh "-thought I'd see if that pizza and six pack would work this time." Her eyebrow rose up in irritation which had him fumbling to cover that miss. "It was a joke. Just kidding. Actually, I may need your help on a ca-"

She sighed. "Fine. But we talk in the car." Keys in hand, she was already heading for her truck when he cleared his throat. Groaning, she spun around and headed for the passenger side of the Impala. "Coffee first then."

Once they stopped at a nearby coffee shop and she had a nice cup of steaming hot black coffee with sugar and crème, she directed him to start talking.

Apparently a couple of demons decided to group together and make a mockery of town a few counties over. The only way to get close: be their prey.

"So what you're telling me here is that I have to play this role of your…?"

Dean took a swig of his own coffee, "Girlfriend. Fiancé. Whatever. Basically these guys look for couples. They like to get them and slowly torture them in front of each other."

Jo frowned. "How sweet."

"Yeah, they have em all nice and carved up by the end of their weekend tour of Hell."

"You really think you need to pose as a couple? Can't you do that with Sam?"

She received a dark look for that one and had to hide a smirk behind her coffee cup. "Ha ha. Real cute."

"Duh. I know I am." Jo got out of Impala as soon as they returned to the motel parking lot. "Give me five and I should be out."

"Should I send a search party if you don't?"

Jo rolled her eyes. Dean Winchester had to have the last word on everything. "No, leave me for dead."

"Well that's morbid of you."

After tossing all her clothes into a bag and carefully placing her weapons in a leather satchel, Jo stepped back out and glanced to her truck then the Impala.

"Just leave it."

Oh yeah, she was going to have a fun time, not even at the job and already he was bossing her around. Glaring, she tossed her belongings into her truck and jumped in.

"Jo."

She turned the engine over. A tall dark mass stood at her window.

"Seriously, do you have to be this stubborn?"

"Chill out Princess I was going to take it over to a friend's place so it didn't get towed away. God!" He gave her a pensive look. "You're such a woman, Winchester."

There was no way of hiding her amusement at his face morphing into something of shocked appall.

And now here she sat. In a dress that seriously wasn't her thing and a few leering eyes that had her back sitting up ramrod stiff as a chill crept over every time she caught eye sight with them.

Dean seemed to be in his prime, chatting up three blondes and a brunette at one table. Jo had the sense to get up and walk out but knew it wouldn't look good. Not with the demons sitting two tables over and watching them carefully. The plan: make them see that Dean had a streak of upsetting her. That seemed to always be the case with each couple which allowed the demons leeway in.

On cue she felt her body grow stiff as a hand lightly grazed her shoulder like a feathery whisper that barely touched skin. "Do you always let him do that to you?"

She looked up to find a man in his mid-twenties eying her carefully. Speaking of those eyes – Jo swallowed hard as they swept over the curve her side and traveled along the length of her thigh and calve. "Excuse me?"

He didn't answer and instead took Dean's seat across from her. "You are exquisite. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"I uh-" Jo fumbled for the right answer, trying to stop the need to look over to where Dean was. If she panicked, she could screw it up. "No. No one's said that to me." She made a tart noise and threw her head sideways. "My boyfriend isn't really all that carrying about telling me how I look." She hesitated and sat back. "I'm sorry – who are you?"

A confident smile fell on the man's lips. "A friend."

She smirked. "Does this friend have a name?"

It was there, for the briefest of seconds but she could feel it in the pit of her stomach something was off about this one. Almost like a warning bell going off, Jo started to move when he answered. "My name is Rick."

Her body didn't move. It didn't even try to. She was stuck. Rick? Like her first boyfriend Rick?

Now that she looked at him, he had the same eyes as Rick did and his manners were similar though her first boyfriend hadn't been all that evil. At least not to her.

"And yours?"

She fumbled. "J-jjo."

He smiled and picked her hand up from the table and kissed her white knuckles. "Well J-jjo, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah-" She could sense Dean's eyes on her and nearly let out a heavy sigh of relief when she actually saw him make his way over to her "my boyfriend is coming back."

"I know." 'Rick' said and slid from the seat and touched a fallen piece of hair that managed to get out of her tight bun. "I'll be seeing you then."

With that, he melted back into the throng of people in the bar and Jo could feel her heart slow down to a calmer rhythm. Jesus Christ, what the hell just happened?

"Jo?" Dean's face leaned in and she had to blink a few times before she actually really saw him.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Good question."

_**...**_

Her clothes were being thrown into her bag like they were rags then her actual day to day necessities. Dean grabbed her hairbrush and her favorite sheathed blade along with a copy of Wuthering Heights. Without pausing, he put them into the bag and zipped it up.

"Dean…would you stop for five seconds and listen to me?"

"No. We're done. You're done."

"Why?"

"Because that son of a bitch made you."

"So? All he knew was that I had a boyfriend named Rick."

Dean looked at her sternly. "And you don't think he can figure you out as a hunter."

She shrugged. "Who knows? I mean I'm 'technically' not a hunter remember?"

He snorted with disgust. "Knock it off, Jo. This is your safety were talking about here. I'm not going to stick you out there and dangle you like-"

Jo's eyes went cold. "Like bait?"

Dean looked back to her bag and didn't answer. He didn't move and she didn't waver.

"I'm staying." Jo stated firmly. "And we are finishing this before another couple is put on the chopping block. You can't get near this guy. He won't come near you unless he's got me in his pocket."

It looked like he was getting ready to tell her exactly what being in that pocket entailed when she sensed it. Before he could do or say anything, she shoved him hard. He stumbled back, catching his footing and looked at her confused. She did it again, this time even harder until he hit the wall. When his back was pinned, she took the space in front of him and pushed her body against his.

"You know what I think? I think you're just jealous. A man pays too much attention and suddenly baby wants his toy so no one else can play with it." She bit his bottom lip in between hers and dragged him into a heated harsh kiss that had teeth clashing against teeth. When she broke away, her breathing was ragged as was his. She smirked.

One step back, Jo crossed her arm over her waist and cocked her hand back. "Guess what?"

Dean, still a bit dazed simply blinked at her.

"You can't have your toy anymore."

Without another word, she walked away to the bathroom and closed the door. Two minutes passed until Dean heard the shower turn on.

Damn it, she took both alternatives away.

_**...**_

Five drinks later, Jo felt the room shift slightly. 'Rick' had found her about three hours ago and they decided the bar would be good for a little get away.

Dean meanwhile hid in the corner of the bar. His eyes never left her. After feeling the sensation of being watched, she had to make sure that little show of power was played right. By the second shove to Dean, she knew he figured it out and went with it.

Still though – he'd kissed back with enough passion to have her running for the damn shower to relieve some tension.

Rick touched her hand and she had to fight the urge to recoil back. "I think we should go back."

"Go back? Back where?" She gave a blissed out grin.

His other hand came up and touched her cheek. "Your hotel room, Doll."

Ugh, he even used the old pet name. How the hell…

"Oh. Okay."

Standing up, Jo grabbed her shawl, threw it over her neck and nearly fell on her ass. "Oopsie." She gave a drunken giggle and hid her mouth with a hand. "I think I'm a little drunk."

"No. You're beautiful."

Like that even made sense. Jo allowed him to guide her out, making sure to give a few good stumbles here and there to keep up the vulnerable look.

She knew Dean wouldn't be far behind. This was always the case for each couple that had been attacked. The 'Charmer' would weasel his way into a date with the female, take her out to where she'd been seen with her boyfriend (probably to flaunt his abilities) and make sure the boyfriend saw them. Then it was all a matter of luring them both back to the hotel room. There he would hold the girl and take out the boyfriend. The rest … well – the demon had his fun making one of them watch as he hacked up the other.

Jo tensed when he touched the back of her neck when she walked into the motel room. He slipped a needle up out of his sleeve and was about to plunge it into her arm when she twisted it and used own choice of weapon – dagger – and plunged it into his chest.

The demon cried out as his face morphed from Rick to a complete stranger and back to Rick again. Shifters were crafty little things.

A little faster then she expected, he lunged, catching her by the throat but she was already wrenching the dagger out and putting it back in again. He tried to swallow her throat his large hands, nearly sealing off all air when suddenly he was tossed across the room, hitting the wall and crashing to the ground. Dean didn't waste time, raising his gun, he fired off two bullets right between the eyes when he managed to get up and try for the hunter.

_**...**_

The job done, Jo let out a sigh of satisfaction and put her clothes gently back in the bag. Her hand reached out for her book when it was seized by another hand. Jo spun around and kicked a knee out. Dean barely had a second to block it or feel the ground as he collapsed down in a heap of pain.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Castrate me? And after I saved your life."

Jo snorted. "You didn't save anything. I had him and you broke it up before I had a change to end him myself."

Not at all convinced, Dean shook his head. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he knew I was following? That maybe he knew you had that dagger? Or I don't know, the fact that you knew what he was and that you planned killing him?"

Jo crossed her arms. "What are you talking about? One, that's no longer even a problem now that he's dead. And two, let's assume you're right. He figured it out. Why would he go along with it knowing that?"

"Because he wanted to play your game and win."

There was no point in even debating about it. Jo simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, okay whatever. I gotta get going. People to save, demons to play with."

She tried to go for the door but his body blocked her. So he was going to be an immature baby about it? Fine. Jo went around him only to be grabbed and thrown back until she was trapped between his body and the wall. "What are you doing?" She gritted out, her temper rising.

"Getting even." Dean stated evenly. Jo felt her heart race and her blood surge.

"Get out of my way, Winchester."

"No."

"Dean."

"I said no."

"And I said move it!" She tried to shove him but it was like pushing boulder. He wouldn't budge. "Damn it, Dean!"

Before either of them realized it, his mouth claimed hers as he fisted a clump of blonde hair into his hand and crushed her against the wall.

Tongues clashed, teeth nipped, lips bruised and Jo felt herself only grow hotter. Soon air became too important and they broke apart. Dean smirked at her once he finally got enough air. "Damn."

And then she punched him so hard in the face he stumbled back.

Iron filled his mouth as he gave her a shocked look. But it was too late to say anything because she was already attacking him again with her mouth on his throat and a hand racking the front of his shirt. He returned the gesture by pushing his hand up her blue t-shirt. Calloused fingers burned into her flat stomach and she moaned at the texture.

It felt hot. Pressing her hips into his, she ran her hand up and grabbed his hair, tugging it. "Do you get it yet?"

He winced. "No."

She kissed him again, this time gentle. "I'm not a fragile piece of glass. I don't break as easily as you think." And with that, she let go of his hair and stepped back. Her chest heaved with exertion; her hair was tousled and knotted.

Dean found himself unable to look away from the woman before him.

She no longer seemed like the naïve girl who talked to him in her mother's bar. Scars puckered where she'd been stabbed by a demon on her forearm. A bruise already had started to fade just near her collarbone where the demon from last night had grabbed her.

"I'm not so breakable." Jo stated, going along with what he was thinking. He finally locked eyes with her and found much more wisdom in those brown eyes then he'd ever had before.

"No, you're not." He reached out and touched her cheek. Then he grabbed one of her arms and twisted it around to her back. When she squeaked out in surprise, he pushed himself up against her until she could feel his erection pressing up against her ass. Both the bed and the floor seemed too far away. Jo could feel him steering her toward the wall and felt a shiver run up her spine that also did something for Dean because his grip tightened on her.

Then her chest slammed into the wall. Hands stumbled down, unzipping her jeans and sliding fingertips along her crotch until she cried out. Working a finger into her soaking folds, he pressed his mouth to her neck, his breathing hitching along with hers when she peaked nearly climaxed. Dean retracted just a second before she came and there were so many curse words flying from her mouth for that. He had to fight a grin when she tried to spin and really beat the shit out of him. He nipped her neck and allowed her to turn around but pinned her hands against the wall by the wrists. She glared.

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Kill me?"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? You want to see dramatic?" Jo suddenly had her foot out and kicked the back of his right to knock him off balance. She then threw herself at him until they crashed down onto the floor of body limbs. She knew without a doubt that they would both be sore from this rough play but right now – she honestly didn't give a flying fuck.

Tearing at the front of his pants, she freed him and made work of her own in a flat minute. Dean meanwhile tried to cut off the howl of laughter from watching her display of impatience. "Frustrated much?" He asked. And then he really did laugh. That was until she impaled herself onto his cock and his laughter died as he choked at the sudden feel of her walls surrounding him.

"Are you trying to kill _me_?" Jo smirked and pivoted her hips, making him nearly go cross-eyed. "You are." He whispered weakly. "You're really trying to kill me."

She gave a chuckle. "Best to go out with a bang like this then."

"Hell yes." And then he was pulling her down for an earth shattering kiss that had her thighs shaking and heart shuddering.

_**...**_

Jo winced after stepping into the shower. After a few rounds with Dean on the floor, they'd moved to the bed but the damage had already been done. Dean had a few scratches from a knocked over table and bruises from where he collided with the floor. She had her own bruises that seemed to be rising. She touched the one on her hip that looked somewhat like a handprint. Smiling at the memory of Dean's hand sitting there, riding her out to climax, Jo heard the sound of the bathroom door clicking open and her eyes widened.

"You cannot be seriously still wanting more?" She poked her head out and saw Dean, stark naked and had to stop herself from drooling.

"What you not game?"

She snorted. "I never said that."

"So…"

Face reddening, Jo gave him her poker face as she pushed open the shower curtain and waved her arm in invitation. "By all means…"

Dean jumped in but not before he leaned down and dropped a soft kiss to her lips. "Did I ever tell you, you're seriously one badass chick?" Whispering against her lips, he pulled back and gave one more kiss then stood under the streaming hot water.

Jo stood stunned. "Thanks."

He smiled and started to soap up.

And then she growled as she finally caught on. "Winchester, you better not use up all the hot water."

"Aww, come on Jo. Don't be such a – Owww! Fuck that hurt! Why would you do that to my innocent nipples, Harvelle?"

Jo, now standing under the water, smirked. "Because anything I hurt, you know I'll make better."

"Hunh. Anything huh?"


End file.
